Ratigan and Drake Propose to Olivia and Marina/Becoming the Mouse King's Prisoners
(The next day, Ratigan, now wearing a purple long-sleeved robe with fluffy white trimming over his regular clothes, along with a big golden and ruby crown on his head, Drake, wearing a white long-sleeved dress shirt, a black long-sleeved tuxedo jacket, a matching top hat with a red ribbon, and a red bow tie, Fidget, and Vanitas peeked through the bushes) Fidget: (Smirks) Oh, boy! Olivia and Marina are gonna get the surprises of their lives, huh, Ratigan and Drake? Ratigan: Yup. Drake: This is their lucky day. (As he and Ratigan walked out, he let go of the branch he held, which slammed to the bat's face, making him have leaves in his mouth. Vanitas laughed at this. The rat and penguin turned to the villagers, who were preparing for the wedding) Drake: Ratigan and I would like to thank you all for coming to our wedding. Ratigan: But first, we gotta go in there and propose to the girls. (The crowd laughed, though only the Kanker sisters were crying their eyes out and the good villagers just rolled their eyes in annoyance. Vanitas then turned to Fidget) Vanitas: (Points to him) You, Fidget! Now, when Olivia, Ratigan, Marina, and Drake come out that door.... Fidget: (Nods) Oh, I know. I know, I strike up the band! (He then started conducting a band that played "Here Comes The Bride" at a fast pace. The music stopped when Vanitas slammed the bat's head inside the tuba angrily) Vanitas: Not yet! Fidget: (With his head inside the tuba) Sorry. (Inside, Olivia and Marina were reading while the Powerpuff Girls were drawing and coloring pictures, the Rowdyruff Boys were playing video games, the Gangreen Gang were drinking tea and eating cheese crumpets while reading some comic books, and the Dazzlings were giving each other makeovers. Just then, they heard the door knocking) Ace: I think it's for you, Olivia. (While the Rowdyruff Boys shut their game off, the Scottish mouse went over to the door, peeking through the hole. There, she saw Ratigan and Drake there. She only groaned before opening it with Ratigan and Drake stepping in and closing the door) Olivia: (Fake smiles) Ratigan. What a pleasant surprise. Ratigan: Isn't it, though? Billy: (Frowns) Duh, what they doing here? Snake: I think if we'sssss ignore them, they'll probably go away. (Ace only frowned at Snake and then punched him) Ace: (Sarcastically) Way to go! Snake: (Feeling ashamed) Ssssssorry. Drake: (Ignoring the Gangreen Gang) You know, I bet that there aren't any girls in town who would love to be in your shoes. Marina: But Drake, I don't wear shoes. Drake: This is the day.... (He stopped for a moment, looking at a mirror to examine his facial features before continuing) Drake: This is the day that your dreams come true. Marina: (Nervously) What do you and Ratigan know about our dreams, Drake? Drake: Plenty. Arturo: (Rolls eyes) Ay, caramba. (Ratigan and Drake then sat down on the table where Olivia and Marina placed Olivia's book down) Ratigan: Now, picture this. (Places his feet up) A rustic hunting lodge. Our latest kill roasting over the fire. (Kicks his boots off) And my little wife massaging my feet. Bubbles: Ewww! (The boys quickly covered their noses while the girls grimaced in disgust) Drake: While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven. Olivia: (Confused) Dogs? Drake: No, boys! Ratigan: Strapping boys like me and Drake! Adagio: (Sarcastically) Oh yeah, imagine that. (Olivia took her book and placed it back on the bookshelf after cleaning it) Drake: And you know who those little wives will be? Olivia: Let me think. Ratigan and Drake: You, Olivia and Marina! (The group got shocked as Olivia and Marina backed off at the front door) Marina: (Surprised) Drake, Ratigan.... We're, uh, speechless. Olivia: Marina and I honestly don't know what to say.... (Ratigan and Drake went up to them suave-like) Drake: Say you'll marry us. Ratigan: And we'll be married immediately. Olivia: Uh, Marina and I.... I just don't deserve you both. Marina: But thanks for asking! Bye! (Marina quickly opened the door behind her and Olivia and they stepped aside, causing Drake and Ratigan to be shoved out by Olivia. The rat and muscular penguin then fell out of the door and into the mud puddle. The band began playing as Trixie threw Ratigan's boots out and slammed the door. When the band stopped, Fidget turned to where Ratigan and Drake fell, then looked at him while Vanitas got calmly surprised after Ratigan and Drake got up, covered in mud and glaring) Fidget: So.... How did it go? Vanitas: I wouldn't say that if I were you. (Ratigan grabbed the bat by the neck angrily as Drake stepped out of the mud puddle, shaking mud off angrily at Vanitas) Vanitas: Hey! Ratigan: Drake and I will have Marina and Olivia for our wives! Drake: Make no mistake about that! (Ratigan then threw Fidget down into the mud near a pig before stomping away with Drake and a disgusted mud-covered Vanitas) Fidget: (To a pig sarcastically) Yeesh, touchy. (Later, when everyone else was gone, Olivia, Marina, and their friends peeked out the door) Olivia: Are they gone? Sonata: Yep, they're gone. (They sighed in relief as they went to the gate to feed some chickens) Olivia: Can you guys imagine? Those bawheids asked me and Marina to marry them! Marina: Us! The wives of those boorish, brainless...! Buttercup: Tell me about it! (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement as Olivia and Marina began singing) Olivia: Madame Ratigan Can you just see it? (She and Marina then placed each towels over their heads, resembling a housewife) Marina: Madame Drake His little wife (Marina kicked a bucket of feed, scaring the chickens before she and Olivia removed their towels) Olivia and Marina: No sirs Not us We guarantee it We want much more than this provincial life (They then ran into the open fields ala "The Sound of Music" with her friends, following and trying to catch up to her) Olivia and Marina: We want adventure in the great wide somewhere We want it more than we can tell (Olivia then picked up a dandelion as she and Marina sat on the ground) Olivia and Marina: And for once it might be grand To have someone understand (Olivia then let the wind blow away the dandelion) Olivia and Marina: I want so much more than they've got planned (At that moment, a familiar scared horse came running, still pulling the wagon that held the invention) Olivia's group: Epona? Snake: What'ssssss she doing here? Brick: What happened? (The group looked at the wagon, noticing Hiram and Utonium not on it while trying to calm Epona down) Olivia: Where's Daddy and the professor? Blossom: Where are they, Epona? (The group then got worried as they unpacked the invention and boarded the wagon while Olivia climbed on Epona's back) Marina: We have to find them. Olivia: Do you know where they are? (Epona nods with a sputter) Buttercup: Then you have to take us to them. (Later, the group rode with Epona and the wagon to the castle gates. They looked at it in confusion) Snake: What'sssss a cassssstle doing in the middle of the woodssssss? Ace: How should I know? (Epona panicked at first, but Olivia, Marina, and their friends climbed off and calmed her) Marina: Epona! Easy! Olivia: We'll find them! (After noticing a stable, the group dropped Epona off and then noticed Hiram's hat and a lone pink rose on the ground) Olivia and Marina: Daddy, Professor.... (Inside, Eddy paced back and forth past Naveen, Tiana, Ed, and Double D, with his arms crossed) Eddy: (Glares) Couldn't keep quiet, could we? You had to invite them to stay, didn't we? (Mockingly) Serve them tea. Sit in the master and his brother's chair. Pet the wolf-pooch. Naveen: We were only trying to be nice and hospitable. Tiana: Wouldn't you rather that they'd freeze to death outside? (Eddy thought it over and softened) Eddy: Well, no, but.... Ed: Exactly! We couldn't let that happen! Double D: (To Ed) Despite that they're locked up now. (To Eddy) And Eddy, it's not polite to be rude! (Eddy rolled his eyes in annoyance) Eddy: (Annoyed) Again with a lecture? (In the foyer, the door opened as Olivia's group entered) Olivia: Hello? Is anyone here? (They went upstairs, looking around each room) Blossom: Hey, Hiram! Professor! Boomer: Hiram? Professor? Ace: Hiram, Professor, if this is your game of hide and seek, come on out! (In the kitchen, Granmamare and Fujimoto were washing dishes before Ponyo flew into the room before stopping near her parents) Ponyo: Mom, Dad, there's two girls and their friends in the castle. Fujimoto: Now Ponyo, don't make anymore fish tales. Even though you're a goldfish, of course. Ponyo: But really, I saw them! Granmamare: You know.... Ponyo doesn't usually make up fish tales. Fujimoto: Don't encourage her, Granmamare! (Then, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, and Pluto come in) Minnie: Guys! We saw two girls and their friends in the castle! Daisy: Come look and see! (Surprised, Granmamare and Fujimoto turned to Ponyo) Ponyo: Told you. (She giggles. Back with Naveen's group, Double D continued his lecture while Eddy made his hand mimic what Double D was saying, making Ed giggle and Naveen and Tiana frown) Double D: Temperamental, loudmouthed, angriest...! (He noticed Eddy's hand mimic and glared in an indignant way) Double D: That's not funny, Eddy! Olivia and Marina: (Voice-over) Daddy? (The five turned toward a doorway, noticing Olivia, Marina, and their friends passing by without seeing them) Naveen: Did you see that? (They looked around the corner, noticing them going down the corridor) Naveen: (Gasps) It's two girls.... Two girls and their friends! Eddy: I know it's two girls and their friends! (Naveen smiled towards Olivia and Marina) Naveen: Achidanza! Those two might be perfect for the master and his brother! Tiana: (Grins) Naveen's right, guys! (Points to Olivia and Marina) They're the ones. Those two girls that we've been waiting for! They've come to break the spell! (They, Double D, and Ed began to run after them, though Eddy looked worried as he ran after them) Eddy: Wait a minute! Wait a minute! (The animal servants opened the door the group passed by. When they came, Eddy hid while Naveen took a flashlight and ran up a stairway with Tiana and the two Eds while the others noticed) Billy: Hello? Hey? Marina: Someone there? (Then, they heard running up the steps. The group turned, noticing before following) Snake: Waitsssss up! Ace: Hold up! (The girls ran ahead with the boys) Olivia: Wait! We're looking for me and my sister's father! I.... (Eddy poked his head from behind the door, watching them rush up the steps. At the top, they came to the top with Naveen, Tiana, Ed, and Double D hiding behind a pillar) Arturo: (Notices) Something wrong, girls? Olivia: (Looks around) That's funny. I'm sure there was someone.... Marina: Is anyone here? (Just then, two familiar figures called from the prison door) Hiram and Utonium: Guys? Olivia's Group: Daddy, Professor! (Hiram, Professor!) (The older Scottish mouse and the man poked their heads through the prison door, looking confused while Marina picked up the torch, seeing them) Hiram: H-H-How did you find us? Buttercup: Epona came back and brought us! Olivia: (Touching Hiram's hand) My goodness, your hands are like ice. (Hiram coughed a bit) Brick: Let's get you and the professor out of here. Hiram: Please, Utonium and I want you to leave this place. Utonium: He's right! Ace: Who did this to you? Trixie: And where is he? Hiram: No time to explain. Utonium: You must go, now! Olivia: No, we're not leaving you both! (Just then, a familiar brown furred arm pulled Marina, causing her to let the torch go and it fell into the water, darkening the area) Mouse King: What are you doing here?! Hiram and Utonium: Run, guys! (The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys prepared to defend themselves while Olivia and Marina looked around nervously and the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings got suspicious) Olivia: Who's there? Who are you? Marina: And we can't see you in the dark. Mouse King: I am known as the Mouse King, the owner of this castle! (Then another shadowy figure came out timidly) Mouse King: (To the figure) Where were you?! Figure: Well, I-I tried to catch up, but.... Mouse King: Quiet! Look! (They noticed Olivia's group) Olivia: We've come for mine and my sister's father and my three friends' father! Marina: Please let them out! Blossom: Can't you see Hiram's sick? Mouse King: Then they shouldn't have trespassed here nor tried to steal one of my roses! (Realizing that explained the rose outside, Marina and Olivia spoke up) Olivia: My sister and I asked for the rose! Marina: And Daddy could die without any help.... Olivia: Please, We'll do anything! Mouse King: (Glares) There's nothing you can do. Those two are my prisoners. (To the concerned figure) Come! (The Mouse King and the reluctant figure began to walk away from them) Olivia: Oh, if there was something we could do.... Marina: I know...! (Then, they both had an idea reluctantly) Olivia and Marina: Wait! (The Mouse King and the figure stopped, glancing over their shoulders. The Scottish mouse and the female penguin, looking back at their father, the man, and their friends, came into the light sadly) Olivia: Take us instead. Marina: Punish us. All: What?! Mouse King: (Growls) You two? (Got calm suddenly) You would...? Take their place? Figure: (Surprised calmly) Really? (Olivia's group, concerned, got determined) Powerpuff Girls: If Olivia and Marina're staying here, so are we! Rowdyruff Boys: Same here! Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: We never leave a friend in need! Hiram: Guys, no! Are you crazy? Utonium: You don't know what you're doing at this moment! Olivia: (Ignoring Hiram and Utonium) Anyway, if we did, would you let Daddy and the professor go please? Mouse King: Yes.... But you all must promise to stay here forever. (The group looked concerned before speaking) Olivia: Come into the light. Marina: We need to know who and what you both are. (The bigger rat-like mouse and the figure hesitated for a moment. Finally, they both slowly moved into the light and the others' eyes widened. The figure revealed himself to be a male mutant penguin with black claws on his flippers and sharp teeth in his beak and rough black and white feathers, and wearing a blue cape. When the Mouse King and the mutant penguin were fully in the light, the group gasped with Olivia turning away in fear) Utonium: No, guys! Hiram: We won't let you do this! (Finally, Olivia turned back to the bigger mouse and mutant penguin with Marina and their friends) Olivia and Marina: You have our word. Group: We promise. Mouse King: Done! (He went over to the prison door as Olivia and Marina sadly fell to their knees as the Powerpuff Girls comforted them and the group got concerned. When the door was unlocked and opened, Hiram and Utonium rushed over to them) Hiram: Olivia, guys.... Utonium: You didn't have to do this! (Then, the two were dragged by the bigger mouse) Mutant penguin: Hey! (He followed as well) Olivia's group: Wait! Hiram and Utonium: Guys! Olivia's group: Wait! (She looked down while the others comforted her. Outside, the bigger mouse dragged the two to a carriage with mechanical legs preparing it as the mutant penguin watched) Hiram: Please, spare my daughters and friends at least! Utonium: Please! Mouse King: (Snarls) They're no longer your concern and neither are their friends! (He shoved them inside the carriage before it slammed shut) Mouse King: (To the carriage) Take them to the village! (With that, the mechanical carriage rode away. From the tower, the group watched the carriage being pulled away while Olivia buried her face, crying) Marina: There, there.... Buttercup: At least we're with you. Blossom: (Scolding) Buttercup! Buttercup: Sorry. (Later, as the bigger mouse and mutant penguin climbed the stairs, Naveen, Tiana, Ed, and Double D came to them) Double D: Wow.... You look very steamed. Ed: And tempered up. Naveen: Uh, Masters? Mouse King: (Snaps) What? Mutant penguin: Yes? Naveen: Well, since the girls and their friends are gonna be with us for a long time, I was thinking that you might want to offer them more comfortable rooms. Tiana: That way.... (They chuckled nervously before they were given a death glare with a snarl by the Mouse King. He then continued up the steps, with the concerned mutant penguin following as Naveen's group looked nervous) Naveen: Then again, maybe not. Double D: Yeah. (When they neared the top, the mutant penguin looked concerned) Mutant penguin: Uh, I think you need to ease up a little. Mouse King: Why should I?! Mutant penguin: (Crosses his arms) At least Mom would've talked some sense into you if she were alive still! (The Mouse King hesitated a little. Then he glared daggers at his brother and continued their walk. Arriving, they noticed the group comforting the crying Olivia. She looked up at him with tears on her eyes) Olivia: (Crying) You didn't let me and my sister say goodbye! Now we'll never see them again. (Between tears) And we didn't even get to say goodbye. Buttercup: I can't believe you did something as harsh as that! Ace: Who do you think you are?! (The mutant penguin and the bigger mouse looked at each other in calm surprise, then after looking at the saddened mutant penguin, the Mouse King felt guilty toward them before looking down) Mouse King: Uh.... My brother and I'll show you to your room. (The group got surprised) Olivia: (concerned) Our room? But I thought.... Mouse King: What? Do you want to stay here? Group: No way. Mouse King: Then follow us. Mutant penguin: Come. (With that, the group, looking concerned, followed the two monsters. Later, the bigger mouse, using a flashlight, along with the mutant penguin led the group through a maze of corridors. The Scottish mouse and female penguin looked curiously at everything in the corridor. She noticed the others leaving before being more worried) Olivia and Marina: Wait! (She ran back to them. The Mouse King and the mutant penguin looked back over their shoulders, noticing a tear in Olivia and Marina's eyes. Naveen, looking as well, tilted his head with some concern) Naveen: (Whispering) Say something to at least those girls. (The bigger mouse and the mutant penguin nodded before looking back at them) Mouse King: I, uh.... Hope you like it here. (The group looked concerned) Brick: (Concerned) Really? Naveen: (Whispering) Go on. (The Mouse King and the mutant penguin spoke up again) Mouse King: This castle is your home now. Mutant penguin: That means you're allowed to go anywhere you want. Mouse King: Except for the West Wing. Marina: What's in the West...? Mouse King: (Sternly) It's forbidden! (The mutant penguin calmed the Mouse King immediately) Mutant penguin: Come. (They continued onward until they stopped at the East Wing. The door opened up, revealing the guest room. Cautiously, the group entered) Mouse King: Now, if you need anything, me and my brother's servants will attend to you. Naveen: (Whispering) Dinner. Invite the girls and their friends to dinner. (The bigger mouse cleared his throat a bit) Mouse King: You will.... Join me and my brother for dinner. (Growls) That's not a request! (He looked at the mutant penguin to say something) Mutant penguin: (Quickly) So enjoy your stay! (With that, the Mouse King slammed the door shut as Olivia gasped. She and Marina looked worried. After that, Olivia and Marina flopped down on the bed and began to cry while the Gangreen Gang, the Dazzlings, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys looked down in sadness as it began snowing outside) Coming up: Ratigan and Drake are cheered up over their humiliating rejection and then Hiram and Utonium, despite being dubbed crazy by Ratigan and Drake's followers in the village, try to convince everyone to go help them rescue Olivia, Marina, and their friends. Back at the castle, the Mouse King temperamentally tries to get Olivia's group to come down and have dinner with him and his brother. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies